Through Wise Eyes
by InkWoven
Summary: Cutscenes from the Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess through Zelda's point of view, but a little different than the game implies...
1. Meeting in Hyrule Castle

**Hey there! This is the Twilight Princess cut scenes through Zelda's eyes. I might continue depending on the interest levels. Thank you so much to MadMags, Leina16, and LxZrulez for your reviews on my other fanfic! I really appreciate the support and critique. I tried to take it to heart, and hope it shows! Thanks!**

A woman in a black cape stood in front of the window. She just stared out at her kingdom – or what used to be her kingdom. Now, it was so blank, so dark. The sun was hidden by a shroud of clouds, and hideous monsters roamed free. Yet, the woman can't change things, as she is a prisoner in her own castle. She sighed. _I'm out of cards to play. My only hope is if the hero were to turn up… _

The woman looked down at the courtyard, watching the guards shift duties. It was about time for them to make their rounds. All those young men and women… Their families have been waiting for them to return home since the twili appeared. The woman's heart ached. All her life she had been wishing to have a family of her own. Her father died in battle, and her mother died in childbirth. All of her tutors had told her the people of Hyrule were her family. Yet, she never had someone sharing her life and helping her through its long, winding roads. _No, I shan't think of that. I need to think of how to help my people._

The woman looked at her gloved hand. The light of the Triforce had been dimming daily from its power being usurped by a world of darkness. However, it now glowed with a bright light that seemed to cut through the black veil drawn over the land. _How unusual, _the woman thought, _This hasn't happened since Zant took over._

Outside her once ornate room, the woman heard a faint jingling of metal. _The guards must be beginning their rounds, _she thought.

A faint growl sounded behind the woman. She turned around and gasped. A large wolf with razor sharp teeth and an imp sitting on his back was in her room, the wolf's haunches were bunched and ready to spring.

"Midna?" The woman whispered. Her heart was beating like a newborn bird's.

"Eee hee! You remember my name? What an honor for me." The imp answered.

"So, this is the one for whom you were searching…" The woman said, ignoring Midna's comment.

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but… I guess he'll do."

The woman looked at the wolf. He had thick gray and black fur and muscular legs and shoulders. His muzzle was long and his lips were still drawn back in a snarl. His ears were perked up and alert and… Were those blue earrings in the ears, as well?

The woman looked into the eyes of the beast last. They were a deep blue and seemed intimidating yet gentle. The woman guessed the beast was usually quite docile, but, when provoked, could inflict some severe damage. She glanced at his paw. There was a chain attached to it. The woman recognized the design of the dungeon's property.

"You were imprisoned? I am sorry," the woman apologized sincerely.

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened. So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much, Twilight Princess. Eee hee!" Midna said mockingly.

The woman sighed. "Listen carefully," she began, "This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight. It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

The woman shuddered, remembering the cruel man Zant who forced her to surrender her kingdom in order to save the lives of her people.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud," the woman continued, "and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. All the people know now is fear… Fear of a nameless evil... The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess," the woman paused, took a deep breath, and took the concealing hood from her head, revealing a beautiful face with dirty hair, a tarnished crown, and intelligent eyes.

"I am Zelda," she finished, her eyes melancholy.

"You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight all that bad?" Midna argued.

"Midna, This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" Zelda asked dryly.

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!"

Zelda sighed and knelt by the beast. He looked so lost, yet his eyes seemed so determined. The wolf began to whine, very quietly, so only Zelda could hear him. She placed her hand on top of his head reassuringly.

Suddenly, a bright light shot out of Zelda's Triforce on the back of the hand touching the wolf. The piece on the right seemed like it was a tiny sun on her hand. On his paw shone Triforce, exactly like Zelda's, but the piece on the left glowed brighter. Just for an instant, Zelda caught a glimpse of the man that was lost inside the beast's body. It disappeared as soon as it came. She stared at the wolf. Footsteps sounded on the staircase. The guards must be coming to check on the Princess to make sure she wasn't escaping or practicing her magic!

"Time has grown short. The guards will soon arrive. Please, you must leave here, quickly," Zelda said hurriedly. The wolf and the imp raced out of the room, but Zelda couldn't shake the feeling that she was somehow connected to that man within the wolf. Shaking her head as if to push the thought out of her mind, Zelda donned her hood and stood by the window in wait for the guards to arrive.

**You like? I might continue depending on the interest levels. Like it? Please leave a review. Thanks!**


	2. Faron Woods and the Forest Temple

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update again... *looks at date* FIVE MONTHS? Dang... Sorry! I promise I'll try harder to update faster! A BIG thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. All those reviews made my day(s). Even five months after posting, I still got reviews, so thank you so much! To be honest... I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, so I'll just go with the flow. Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll ****like it!**

* * *

Princess Zelda stood in front of her window. She sighed. This life was becoming routine. Every morning, a shadow beast enters her room, and its cold aura wakes the princess from her troubled sleep. After it leaves, Zelda dresses herself and dons her black cape. A meager portion of bread, cheese, and water is brought to her chambers. After eating the stale food, Zelda stands in front of her window and ponders how she can help her kingdom further.

Eventually, all the days began melding into one, and the perpetual twilight didn't help. Zelda's Triforce mark hadn't started glowing since the Chosen Hero came to her.

It worried her.

She hadn't had a single sign of the Hero nor of how his quest was progressing. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't communicate with Midna at all. Not even a glimpse of the imp's face could be conjured. It was as if Zelda and Midna's connection had been severed. Magic, particularly telepathy, in the Twilight was difficult to perform without a strong bond with the other person. _If only Midna were from the realm of the Light… Then I would be able to talk with her… _Zelda thought.

As Zelda peered out her window yet again, her eyes losing their optimistic sparkle. With her hood down, Zelda brought her right hand up to push a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She felt a dull throb on the back of that hand. Knitting her eyebrows together, Zelda cautiously brought her hand before her eyes. Seeing her Triforce piece glow in front of her, something clicked in Zelda's mind. With a gasp, Zelda thought, _This is my connection…_

Closing her eyes, Zelda placed her left hand over the glowing Triforce mark. With a slight jerk of her head, Zelda's eyes reopened, but seemed to cloud over. Staring, unseeing, into the distance, Zelda heard a voice. Gradually, she began to see again. But she didn't see the Twilight outside her castle. She was seeing through the Hero's blue, beastly eyes.

* * *

Zelda found herself in the Faron Woods, but the Twilight had dissipated. Light cut through the summer leaves and dappled on clear water. Suddenly, a blinding white light shone from a creature above the water. A majestic scorpion-monkey rose from the light, gripping a bright orb. This light seemed to reach the surrounding woods' darkest corners but seemed to resonate the most around a young man.

The Hero turned his head, and Zelda's view of the scene shifted to the young imp floating nervously in the light. "Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight… What's so great about a world of light, anyway? Eee hee hee, see you later!" Midna said. She disappeared into the Hero's shadow.

The gaze shifted once again to the creature floating over the water. It started to speak, although its mouth never moved.

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light that dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest.

"O brave youth… In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast. That was a sign. It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you, and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form."

The Hero's gaze drifted down and examined the new green tunic he was wearing. Sturdy cloth covered his muscular body, leather pads protected his hands, and an emerald green cloth cap sat on his sandy-blonde hair. The Hero looked back up at Faron.

"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods. His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. Your name is Link. You are the hero chosen by the gods.

"Brave Link, a dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked at away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice. You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths."

With that, Faron's bright form gradually disappeared, but the light in the area remained. Back again came the sounds of the forest. Birds sang their songs of joy, leaves swayed in the breeze, and the spring water shimmered in the bright sun. Suddenly, a shadowed silhouette of Midna appeared in front of the Chosen Hero.

"Well, well," she said, "You're the chosen hero and all that, huh? So THAT'S why you turned into the beast! What a shame… I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity… Right? Eee hee hee! So… What do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple? Well, isn't that convenient! I was about the head there myself. Hey, look… you want to help your friends, right? The way I see it, maybe they're in the temple, waiting for you to rescue them. Well, good luck, Mr. Important Hero! Eee hee hee! See you later!"

Midna's ghostly form reattached itself to Link's shadow. The water rippled as the Chosen Hero, Link, turned and walked out of the safety of the spring. Taking a deep breath, Link began journeying to the Forest Temple, determination glistening in his brave blue eyes.

* * *

Zelda jerked back to reality. With shaky legs, she sat down on her bed. After a few deep breaths, she glanced down at her Triforce mark again, a new hope in her eyes. Perhaps this Hero really will save Hyrule. For the first time in weeks, a subtle smile graced the Princess's lips. Perhaps he would be able to save the Light.

* * *

**You like? I tried to capitalize the words Twilight and Light when they referred to the Twilight Realm and the Light Realm. Although it may have gotten a bit confusing... Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. If you caught any, I'd like to hear so I can fix them. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
